Out of Their World
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: There's heaps of stories about people going to Mobious or the gang changing into humans. This is about sonic and his gang getting warped here, during sonic X. Contains slight violence and gore, nothing extreme but just a fair bit of blood. Please rate and review.


**Out of their world**

**Prologue**

Alarms blared as the search lights waved across the sky. Flashes of light as guns fired hundreds of bullets at a single target.

Sonic.

He dodged then all with ease, his trademark smirk showing how much he was enjoying the danger factor as he jumped before a massive mechanical being could smash the ground on which he previously stood. The blue hedgehog landed on it's head before pushing off with an incredible leap, crashing through an overhead spotlight on the tallest building.

Knuckles and Amy stood back from the battle. "Overkill just as usual. Damn that sonic." Amy instantly snapped.

"AT least he's in there stopping Eggman!" She said with an uppity tone as Knuckles stared at her silently before returning his gaze to the chaos ahead.

Sonic landed with a hand in front on the ground to steady himself before he shot off running towards the control room.

Once he reached it, a large burly man with an incredibly huge mustache was rapidly pressing buttons to power a machine containing the precious jewels known as the 'Chaos Emeralds' and lifting up a switch in his hand.

"Ah Sonic, you can't stop me now." However Sonic smirked as the robots automatically fired on him. The blue hedgehog run up the wall, his speed and momentum stopping him from falling, as we would if we tried, before jumping off, landing in front of his plan, Eggman ordered his minions to cease fire but it was far too late as Eggman, covered in soot, had accidentally hit the sparking button and set off the machine, causing a magnificent explosion. There was no time to react as everyone was engulfed, then nothing but darkness.

_**Later**_

It was dark and cold. A figure stirred and their hand twitched as consciousness returned to his mind. Sitting up, he looked around, his eyes widening in alarm.

"H-Hello?...Hello! Sonic! Anybody?" The fox cried out in alarm and a light appeared in the distance. Standing up, Tails looked at the source of light. Two beams were rapidly heading for him!

Terified, the poor fox dove out of the way as the mostrous machinery flew past, the wind whipping at his blonde fur as he shook. Maybe he shouldn't make any noise. He looked up as the thing slowed in the distance, he could barely hear voices from it.

"Hey John, I thought I saw a fox!" Tails kept voices sounded funny, a strange sort of accent he couldn't identify. Maybe they were friendly?

"Out in this weather? Well animals are pretty retarded. Sick the dog on 'im! Go Rex!" A large grey canine shot out of the car and in the fox's diretion, making the poor child scream in terror that was unheard by the men as Tails used the last of his energy to fly above the dog but not without it sinking its sharp teeth into his left leg as he cried, desperately scurrying up the tree before the beast could tear him apart. After a while a whistle was heard and the monsterous creature gave him one last, blood chilling growl before running back to it's master's call.

"He must'e killed it, there's blood in his mouth, good boy Rex!" Tails shivered as the burning pain and trauma made tears flow from his eyes. He wanted to go home. After the heartless monsters left, he tried to climb down but fell, sending pain up through his leg that was bleeding even more.

He stood shakily on his feet, keeping the weight on his right leg, his heart pumping and a cold sweat running down his back and making his fur damp. Tails noticed he was standing on a road, so he started following it up to a large store as a heavy down pour began. He ran towards the store but froze. Up ahead were creatures similar to Eggman, obviously not as bulgy or hairy but he could tell the species was the same.

Tails slowly wondered up to a large mechanical vehicle with it's luggage area open and filed with several large plastic bags of supplies. His leg throbbed as he chocked back a sob, sniffling like a terified four year old. The pain made him slump against the car wheel and slide to the ground, holding the rapidly bleeding would as a woman, barely twenty wonder over before noticing the blood slowly puddling near her car. She _knew_ cars weren't suppost to have a period. Looking around she noticed the brown fox, who stared at her in fear, tears and dirt staining his face and fur, hiding his natural blonde shade.

"Oh my god," She dropped the bag in the trunk and knelt, taking her warm black fluffy jacket off and scooping up the fox.

Tails was petrified. Fear froze him and all he could hear, feel and taste was racing heart beat, the pain in his leg and the dirt and tears in his mouth and nose. He wanted to run away, to find Sonic and everyone else, to get help but he couldn't move and it was so dark, he couldn't see this creature's face or expression, she barely heard the feminine voice talk to him but a warm black coat wrapped around him and instantly he was reminded of his mother's warm and friendly embrace as he fell into darkness.

Later on, Tails stirred and a ceiling came into focus. He sat up but a dull throb made him wince. He looked around at the large room. The walls were painted a peach colour and the supports were the colour of oak trees. A large fireplace sat as the main centre of attention in the middle of the wall and big lounge chairs that were like clouds sat a safe distance away, even though a guard was positioned in front of the currently crackling fire, the fire warming the room. The floor was a dark brown carpet with darker brown swirlds scattered about its surface.

"Hey there." A soft voice said but Tails still jumped as he noticed the pale woman sitting in one of the large chairs, having previously been reading a book. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, little guy. You know you are very lucky to be alive." She said and Tails looked down to see his bandaged leg with a cast over it. That's when he noticed the fluffy blankets he was on.

"Y-" He swollowed his fear in a nervous gulp. "-You're not g-going to h-h-hurt me, are you?" The woman blinked in surprise, her blue eyes going wide.

"You can talk?" She blinked. "Why would I want to hurt you?" Tails was still shaking from his experience.

"O-One of you kind and a dog d-did this to me." The woman's eyes widened.

"Jesus..." Tail's eyes watered.

"I-I *hic* don't know where So-*hic* Sonic or any-*hic* o-one else is." He said, trying so hard not to cry, Sonic wouldn't want him to cry, he wanted to be strong like his hero but the tears threatened and the woman walked over and gently hugged him.

"It's okay, you don't have to bottle it all in, it'll just hurt even more." He couldn't take it and cried, hugging the only friendly person he encountered in this world, crying until all of his energy was spent before falling into a dreamless sleep. The woman gently laid Tails back before shaking her head. This little fox could talk but it seems his attackers weren't keen on hearing him and because the dogs around were trained to kill any foxes, cats or other animals, it put this little guy in immense danger.

After half an hour, Tails woke up, feeling a bit better. He looked around for his friend but he couldn't see her anywhere. Fear gripped him that he was alone and he trembled, his tails curling closer to himself as he looked around, shaking again. Tails' leg throbbed painfully, making his fur spike. His right ear twitched behind him as a door openned and the woman stepped through with a basket of clothes in her hands. She used her leg to shut the door and flashed a smile at him before walking around the corner.

"I'll be there in a second!" She called as she placed her washing on the bed, she could do that later. Walking over to the sentient fox, she knelt. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am...what's your name?" He asked as the woman grinned.

"It's-"

"Maelyss! Ca you get the door? My hands are full!" She looked over.

"Hold that thought." She raced over and openned the door as someone wondered in with their arms piled up with boxes. Maelyss quickly took half the pile from the man's arms and set them down on the floor. "Dan you only have two arms but I have something far more important, come over here." She led Dan over to Tails, who froze, his fur spiking.

"It's okay. This is my friend Dan, he's an animal doctor and he's going to make sure your leg isn't infected." Tails relaxed.

"A-animal doctor?" Maelyss nodded but Dan's eyes bulged.

"I'm James Myler Prowl but everyone calls me Tails." He said, still slightly tense as Dan slowly aproached, still shocked he could speak.

"O-Okay Tails, I'm just going to check your leg." He knelt and undid the bandage to show Tail's wound. It was a bit swollen but the fur around the would had been shaved off to Tail's dismay.

"W-What happened to my fur?" Maelyss knelt, getting Tail's attention.

"It would've gotten into your leg and stung alot and couldn't clean it so I shaved a little bit off but don't worry, it'll grow back in no time." Tails didn't look convinced as Dan blinked.

"Well you did a good job cleaning his would but with the rest of his fur dirty, it's starting to get infected again. You're going to need a bath uh...Tails." The brown fox blinked.

"A bath?" Maelyss nodded.

"Yup and you'll probably feel a whole lot better afterwards too, come on." She gently scooped up Tails, who didn't look too happy about being carried or the bath, it could be either or both.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys, I decided to do a Sonic story and first of all I **__**HATED **__**doing that to Tails, poor kid but I played a freaky game called '**__**' not for the squeemish and also if there's any spelling errors, I do apologise, I am not using my computer since the other one blew up. Somehow a damn virus or something else got past my antivirus so I have to use my really OLD laptop, we're talking nearly TEN years old! Anyway this is what happens instead of them meeting Chris or maybe they will still meet him. I'm not sure yet. Anyway Reviews are welcome! Reviews make Tails happy and heal his busted leg!**_

_**So go on, make that adorable fox smile, you know you want to. :)**_


End file.
